In recent years, research has been actively done about various organic electronic devices such as an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as “organic EL”) display, organic EL illumination, organic semiconductor and organic solar battery, which are expected to become as a next generation display in place of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a next generation illumination in place of a light emitting diode (LED) illumination. Furthermore, an organic EL element may be used as a flexible display or illumination, because all components of the organic EL element can be formed of solid materials. The organic EL element has such a basic structure that on a board made of glass or the like are sequentially formed an anode layer, a light emitting layer and a cathode layer, emits light by oneself by applying a voltage between the anode layer and the cathode layer, and allows the light to be extracted either through the anode layer or the cathode layer, so that the light emitting manner of the organic EL device includes a top emission type and a bottom emission type.
However, when moisture, an impurity or the like exists around the above mentioned organic EL element, a non-light emitting part referred to as a dark spot will be generated and grow up, and the non-light emitting part may be identified by the visual observation when the dark spot grows up to have a diameter of tens of micrometers, resulting in degradation for the visibility.
Accordingly, in order to block moisture, an impurity or the like from existing therearound, an organic EL device is disclosed, in which a transparent sealing board (or a sealing can in some cases) or the like made of glass or the like is included, and a space formed between the organic EL element and the sealing board is filled with a viscous material containing a dehydrating agent (for example, see Patent Literature 1). However, because it is necessary to use a dam material for such an organic EL device in order to prevent the viscous material from overflowing when the filling is performed, a flexible organic EL device cannot be obtained.
In order to produce a flexible organic EL device, a method for sealing with a transparent sealant made of a thermoplastic resin is disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 2), however, the effect of blocking moisture is not sufficient.